


The Melting Snow

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: Summary:!!Possible Trigger Warning In Later Chapters!! (if i ever write them) But I'll try not to be Violent or gory.In a world of magic, evil and good, and so much more, many thought that Draco Malfoy had a perfect life. It was easy to believe when the boy went around parading like he was the best, but no one truly knew what went on behind the closed doors of Malfoy Manor, and if Draco could help it, no one ever would.Unfortunately, Harry Potter's path once again tangles with the blondes as they battle their way through year 5. Two enemies who don't quite realize how similar their lives are, soon become each other's safe haven.THIS FOCUS' MOSTLY ON DRACOS STRUGGLE WITH ABUSE BUT YEAH DRARRY IS A THING.





	The Melting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

The soft and distant padding of shoes in the snow pulled Draco’s eyes up from the ground and to the figure approaching his kneeling form. He sighed slightly, his hot breath emitting fog into the icy air. Brushing the snow from his clothing, the blonde wizard climbed to his feet. The looming silhouette was advancing rapidly, making the young Malfoy nervous. He knew who had found him.

 

“Father,” he spoke quietly, though the sound echoed through his surroundings, bouncing off the snow and trees. The feeling was almost surreal as he waited for Lucius’ response. The older man grabbed his son’s wrist tightly in his bony hand, pulling Draco up to him.

 

Lucius’ eyes were stony and cold as he spoke in his gravelly voice, “What are you doing out here?” His hot breath fanned over Draco’s face, far too close for comfort. There was no response from the pale Slytherin. Silence fell over the duo before the taller one seemed to lose his patience. The sound of a harsh slap resounded in the clearing, Draco stumbling to the side with a red cheek. That wasn't the only injury he had sustained during the break.

 

“You will answer me when I speak to you,” his father sneered, “the train is leaving in less than an hour. Get your belongings together and stop fooling around out here.” His tone was harsh and biting. Hogwarts was resuming classes again, since Christmas and New Years had come and passed. The holidays had been a flurry of decorations, silly parties to uphold the Malfoy image and the group pretending to be a normal, functioning family. Draco nearly sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to escape his prison and get away from his family, or rather his father. As much as the boy complained about the magical school, like many others, he considered it his safe haven. Unfortunately, he had a reputation to uphold at the school, so he may never stop complaining about the staff, students, and place in general. Honestly, he felt like he was living a double life, where he never got to do anything but put on an act. The whole wizarding world thought he was someone he wasn't.. he didn't really blame them.

 

Nearly 30 minutes later, the teenager was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Looking around, he could see numerous recognizable classmates leaving their loving parents and siblings. Draco could hardly say the same. His father had had more ‘important business’ to attend to, likely with the infamous Dark Lord that the blonde had grown up learning about. When Voldemort came back, Lucius had seemed almost happy, a change from his usual disappointed and angry state that had been so harsh to Draco all those years.

 

The Malfoy in question pulled open the door of a trolley that contained Crabbe and Goyle, two buffoons who no doubt only followed him because of his family's influence in the world of dark magic. Malfoy’s were expected to flaunt their name, wealth and power. Draco played the part almost perfectly. The two cronies moved apart, allowing space for him to sit down. As usual, the pair were stuffing their faces with so much food that they could barely breath. It could have easily cost 50 galleons.

 

“You two are repulsive.” His voice filled the compartment, but only elicited grunts from the pair. Malfoy wrinkled his nose, lips curling into a signature sneer. He wasn't faking this, he was genuinely disgusted. The door slid open once more and a small, but pretty, girl stepped in, her black hair in tight pigtails. The hairdo framed her face, showing off her features. Draco could barely stand her, but he was expected to, so he spoke once more. “Pansy,” He addressed.

Pansy flew into a whirlwind of excited words, “Draco! How did you enjoy your break? Did you get my gift? I picked it out especially for you! I just knew you would love it!” She spewed out quickly, almost too fast for the addressed slytherin to understand. Honestly, he had barely noticed his present from the obnoxious girl, and when he finally got around to opening it, he wasn't too excited either. She had given him chocolates, just like any others he could buy from Hogsmeade during the school year. He had no qualms about expressing his thoughts to the tiny room of people.

 

“I received better. Your gift was nothing special.” She deflated slightly. Draco wasn't dumb, he was more than aware of how she felt towards and about him, but he was absolutely not interested. Even if he hadn't been unintentionally self-isolating and cruel, he wouldn't have wanted to be with her. Eyes flickering to the door, Malfoy frowned. There they were, the golden trio, passing by without a care in the world as to what was going on in his small bubble. Despite the 4 year gap since the famous and well loved Harry Potter had chosen the Weasley boy over him, Draco was still ruthless and hurt. Most of his attitude was simply because of the way he was raised. He was defensive, mean and had a whole system of hating people before they got a chance to hate him. It had protected him from countless emotional injuries, but also blocked him from many potential friends.

 

The ride to the school seemed to pass in mere moments, Draco having spent most of his time on board getting lost in his thoughts. He had almost three months of school before his next break, and he knew better than anyone how fast months could fly by. The blonde grabbed his wand and limited supplies he kept on his person, leaving the rest for one of the house elves or staff members to get, before heading into the already crowded isle. Luckily, if he wanted to get through all he had to do was shoot a few glares and, in rare cases, spew out insults. He left his three acquaintances far behind him. As he neared the front he could see the unmistakable red hair of a Weasley, and next to that the voluminous hair of none other than Hermione Granger. Potter couldn't be far away. Malfoy thought for only a brief second bout ignoring them, but as he shoved his way past, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

 

“I can see that, Weasley.” He hissed, locking eyes with the blue pair glaring daggers at him. “Filthy blood traitors.” While many wizards and witches cringed at insults such as this, the purebloods who valued blood status used them almost daily. It was something Draco picked up from his father. Ron rolled his eyes, apparently unphased by the name the slytherin had used against him so many times.before the redhead had time to retaliate his enemy was already back at it, “Nice sweater. Did your mommy make it? Must be hard being poor. But at least you'll have your siblings when you're living on the streets.” He turned away from the group with a smirk and departed the train, heading to the Slytherin dormitories

  



End file.
